


The Five Times Danny Surprised C.J. and the One Time he Didn't.

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: I have been writing about some pretty heavy topics and I felt awful, so I decided to give y'all some happy, funny, awkward fluffy goodness! If you have never heard the song before, listen to In The Mood by The Glenn Miller Band. I listened to that song as I wrote this chapter.  I will be giving musical references throughout the six chapters so I hope that you enjoy and listen to the music and loose yourself in this work!All feedback is welcomed as well as requests. Much Love! xx





	1. Gail the Goldfish

Danny thought that it was the most brilliant idea that he ever had. He knew that he couldn’t give her flowers without having his credibility questioned, but a goldfish? It was perfect and thanks to Josh, he had been able to find the perfect gift.  He walked as fast as he could without splashing any water onto the sleeves of his jacket.  He could feel the literal pep in his step.  He smiled at the fact that her door was open.  He said good morning to Carol without waiting to get permission this time.  He set the fish on the desk, feeling confusion as soon as she looked confused.  

“What is that Danny?” C.J. quipped as she folded her newspaper, looking at him over her glasses.

“A goldfish.”

“I see.  Why is a gold fish on my desk?”

“Well, you see…Josh told me you like gold fish.  Actually, that you can’t get enough of them.” He answered slowly as he felt his eyebrows knit themselves together.

C.J. felt her laughter escape before she could stop it, taking off her glasses, “The crackers Danny.  Ya know, the ones you eat at a party.” She giggled, swiping at her eyes.

“Well, I am not sure that I was supposed to know that,” He said, reaching for the bowl.

“No, no.  I will keep...?” She looked at him questioningly.

“Gail.”

“Gail?” She giggled.

“That was her name already.” He frowned.

“Okay, okay. Gail,” She said as her giggles finally died down for good, “Come here Danny.”

He cocked an eyebrow but took a step closer to the desk.

C.J. rested a hand on his shoulder, kissing his cheek, “Thank you,” She smiled, choosing not to acknowledge his blush.

“Ahkay,” He mumbled before leaving.


	2. Black Tie and Slow Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to the song Cheek to Cheek by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong!

C.J. took another glass of wine off a waiter’s tray as they walked by.  She looked around at all the couple’s dancing.  It was Abbey’s birthday and she found herself longing for a dance.  She wore a skin tight black strapless Vera Wang dress that didn’t leave much to the imagination with the slit that ended just above her knee.  She took a long sip, before realizing she no longer left lipstick stains on her glass. She set her empty glass on the table as she headed for the bathroom as the sound of Trumpets drifted through the stereo.  She smiled to herself, as she lost herself in the nameless Jazz song.  The soft beat of the drum made her want to ask Josh for a dance even though last time had left her with bruised toes.

“You look to stunning to be leaving this party without having have danced once.”

C.J. felt her eyebrows shoot upwards as she looked at Danny standing there, with his hand outstretched towards her, “Will you have this dance with me?” He questioned gently, waiting patiently.

“Danny, what are you doing here?” She quipped, not reaching for his hand.

“Asking you for a dance.”

“You know what I mean.  This is Abbey’s birthday.”

“And I was invited.”

“Invited?” She asked with shocked laced through her expression.

“As a friend.  Not a reporter.”

C.J. felt her shoulders relax slightly, not having realized that they had tensed in the first place, “That makes a difference.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“What question?” She teased.

“Can I have this dance?” He quipped as the song came to an end.

“The song is over.” She smirked.

“Another is playing.”

C.J. gave a coy smile, “Next slow song,” She agreed as she walked past him.

Danny didn’t wait to long.  He walked towards her as the next slow song came on.  He knew this song.  He took her hand, without asking this time as he lead her to the dance floor.  Cheek to Cheek with Louis Armstrong played as couples grew closer.

Danny spun her with a flourish onto the dance floor before he wrapped an arm around her waist and took her free hand into is, intertwining their fingers.

“That wasn’t asking for a dance.”

“You would have said no.” He responded.

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.  That’s why I took the lead.” He murmured.

C.J. fought a shudder as his warm breath danced across her cheek.  She swore everyone disappeared in that moment and she didn’t know that he could dance so well.  She felt surprise with how well their bodies fit together.  She found herself loving the way she felt in his arms.

Danny spun her gently, before pulling her back, as he silently prayed to whatever kind of dance gods were watching that this song would never end.  He knew it would be over soon, but he didn’t want this moment to stop.  He felt her dress hitting legs every time they changed directions and the smell of her flowery perfume was the best smell in his entire life.  It was something that he would never be able to forget.

“You’re so beautiful C.J.” He murmured.

“Thank you.”

“I mean it.” He murmured as he realized the song was coming to an end. He heard the piano winding down as he let her go for one more spin, before he dipped her.  He smiled as he drank in the look of her flushed cheeks and wide eyes before he slowly pulled her up.

“You know how to dance very well,” She said as they walked off the dance floor.

“I am a man of many talents,” He answered before boldly kissing the back of her hand, “Have a wonderful night.”


	3. Wedding Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Boogie Shoes by KC & The Sunshine Band!

Danny sat next to C.J., meeting once again at another party.  This time it was Margaret’s wedding.  He smiled at her, “Ya know, we have to stop meeting this way,” He smirked as he held out a neat scotch to C.J.

“You are the one that manages to get invites to the parties when you shouldn’t be here,” C.J. smirked, accepting the drink.

The warm summer breeze, blew C.J.’s hair as she looked at him. Danny couldn’t help but let their fingers linger longer than necessary.  His mind briefly shot back to when they shared their first kiss.  It was something that he longed to replicate. And he knew they both had enough alcohol in their system to do just that.

“Come on.” He smirked, leading her away from the party as the music faded away.

“Danny! Where are we going?! My purse is back there.”

“Not far,” He promised.  He pulled them behind to were servers were smoking cigarettes and enjoying a drink themselves.  He threw a cocked eyebrow at them and soon enough, they were alone.  He smiled at her, “There is something that I want to do.”

“And just what exactly would that be?” She quipped.

“This,” He said and covered her mouth with his.  He heard her breath hitch and her body tense.  It wasn’t long before she responded to him.  He felt her fingers threading through his hair as he tasted vodka and mint on her tongue.

When they resurfaced for air, he realized how badly she was blushing.  He couldn’t help but smile as she kept her eyes closed.

“We really need to stop doing that,” C.J. murmured as she slowly opened her eyes.

“Ahkay,” He responded, smirking.

“I mean it,” She mumbled as she grabbed his tie, pulling him into another kiss.


	4. Flowers and Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Let It Be Me by Ray LaMontage

Danny looked at C.J. as she walked through hordes of press.  He hated that she looked so sad.  He hated that she looked so lonely.  Toby had betrayed her and everyone else.  It broke his heart.  He wanted to help her more than anything.  He swallowed hard and pulled up airlines.  He had finished his story and was supposed to fly back in two days but decided the earlier, the better.

***

Danny sat on C.J.’s sofa in her office as he waited for her meeting to be over.  He had managed to persuade Margaret for once.  He held a bouquet of gold flowers for her.  Something that he thought she would like.  He stood as he heard her voice. He smiled as he laid eyes on her.

“C.J.” He smiled.

“Danny?” She questioned. 

“I missed you,” He said as he held out the flowers to her.

“I…hi.” She smiled at him as she accepted the flowers.

“Hi,” He smiled as he captured her wrist, softly kissing the inside of her wrist, “Are you okay?” He watched as a slew of emotions passes through her face.  He prayed that she would tell him the truth.

“Hi,” She murmured, staring at her wrist.

“C.J.?” He questioned as she met his eyes.

“Yes?”

“How are you?”

“Dandy,” She said with a smile that didn’t meet her eyes.

“Liar.” He said bluntly.

C.J. glanced over her shoulder, hitting her door, making sure Margaret wasn’t there, “I know.” She mumbled.

“Talk to me.  I will buy you a cup of coffee.”

“No thanks.”

“Come on.”

“I have been drinking nothing but coffee.”

“Water then?” He quipped with a smirk.

“No.”

“C.J.”

“Danny.” She said as she walked around her desk, sitting down.

“I wish you would talk to me.”

“I wish that you wouldn’t surprise me.”

“You love it when I surprise you.” He grinned to himself as he saw a smile spread across her face.  A genuine one.

“Maybe.”

“I think you need a friend right now.  I know everyone else left or lied.  I am here for you. Let me be your friend.” He murmured before patiently waiting.

“Dinner.”

“When?”

“Tonight.”

“Where?” He questioned.

“Your place,” She said firmly.

“Ahkay.” He smiled before walking away.


	5. Candles and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Lovely Day by Bill Withers!

Danny smiled as he glanced at the clock.  He saw that C.J. would be home soon.  He wiped his hands on his apron before tossing it into the hamper.  He walked to the bathroom, running his fingers through his orange curls.  He smiled to himself, “Show time!” He whispered as he straightened his tie.  He walked out to the patio and lit the last of the candles that he had lit in different stages. 

He walked back into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of wine as the front door opened, “Danny?” C.J. called as she looked around before she noticed the trail of petals to follow.  She felt herself smiling as she heard Bill Withers playing through their stereo system.  She smiled as she laid her eyes on Danny in her favorite suit and tie, “My, my do you look handsome!” She purred before giving him a chaste kiss.

“Come on, dinner awaits,” He smiled as he set the bottle of wine down.  He grabbed her coat and purse before leading her to the patio that was lit by all the candles he had surrounding their table. He heard her small intake of breath as she looked around.

“Danny, this is lovely! This is beautiful! Honestly, I think I have never seen something so wonderful!” She smiled as she sat down, looking up at him.

Danny set the bottle of wine down, cupping her face, before he pulled her into a sweet, loving kiss.  He knew that he had did the right thing.  He slowly pulled away, touching his forehead to hers, “I thought you would like this!”

“I feel under dressed,” She admitted.

“You look perfect.”

“Can I change?”

“What you’re wearing is fine.  Plus, after dinner is done, I will strip you myself,” He smirked as his eye lit up with lust.

“Promise?”

“You bet.” He kissed her forehead before pouring them each a glass of wine.  He sat down across from her as they started to eat.

“Did you cook all of this?”

He grinned, “I am talented but not that talented.  My friend cooked the dinner and brought it over.  He helped me out.”

“Maybe I should marry him! He cooks so well!” She smirked as she dipped her bread into the basil, butter sauce that coated the noodles.

“Then I guess this would have all been a sham,” He said as he slid forward a black velvet box.

“Oh. My. God.” C.J. murmured as she looked up at him.

“What do you say?” He questioned as he popped open the box.  Inside was a beautiful princess cut diamond that wasn’t too big or too small.  It was just right. 

“Yes,” She whispered as she heard Danny’s chair scrape against the cement before he walked around and slid the ring onto her finger.

“Let’s skip the rest of dinner,” She murmured as she smiled up at him.

 


	6. Sunlight and Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this! I truly hope that you enjoyed this! Please listen to Sittin' On The Dock of The Bay by Otis Redding!

C.J. had never felt so relaxed in her life.  The massage had done her in, honestly.  Now, as she slipped into her plum colored sundress, she was smiling at herself in the mirror.  She was on her honeymoon with Danny and it was the best vacation she had ever had.  She grabbed her floppy straw hat, plopping it atop her head, before she slid her feet into flats and left their room.  She joined Danny on the patio, where she eyed a chilled bottle of her favorite wine.  She felt herself smiling wider.  She knew that Danny was trying to surprise her with little things this entire trip and she loved every single one. 

She sat across from him, Danny smiling widely.  She held back a laugh as she realized that his skin was starting to turn pink.  She thought that was hilarious.  She intertwined their fingers.

“How was the massage?” He quipped as a waiter brought them menus. 

“Perfect.  Thank you.” She smiled.

“I love that dress on you,” He smiled.

“I bet you would like it better on the floor,” She purred boldly before taking a sip of her water. 

“C.J.” He chided with a smirk.

“What?”

“Don’t play innocent.”

“Only until proven guilty.”

“I have our reservations for dinner tonight.” He smiled as he glanced away briefly as someone ran by them with a golden retriever.

“Cancel them.”

“Can’t.”

“I bet you will.”

“I want to see this one you.” He smirked as he slid a present across the table to her.

“Only if you open this,” She smiled then added, “First.”

“Ahkay,” He smiled as he slid his finger under the tape.  He held the frame in his hands before he flipped it over.

“C.J…what is this?” He said slowly as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

“You’re going to be a father Danny.” She smiled.


End file.
